In the related art, when the multi-model glass (MMG) products are being manufactured, a single glass substrate may be cut into two glass substrates of different sizes. One of the two glass substrates is distributed to the next stop and the other of the two glass substrates is distributed to another production line to process.
However, a conventional distribution method utilizes a robot arm to move the glass substrates and utilizes two stacked conveyor belts to distribute the glass substrates. However, this distribution mechanism is complicated, inefficient, and more expensive. Furthermore, the space under the stacked conveyor belts is often utilized as a flow channel, which means that operators are allowed to move under the stacked conveyor belts. However, the space (height) under the stacked conveyor belts is smaller due to the thickness of the stacked conveyor belts and thus operators cannot move very smoothly.